


Les Deux Amis

by Corvidology



Category: Tais-Toi! | Ruby & Quentin (2003)
Genre: Be the First Challenge, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written for the Be The First Challenge on livejournal.





	Les Deux Amis

As if he hadn't already suffered enough, Vernet had arranged with Lambert for Quentin to be his cellmate once again. 

Whether Vernet just had a sadistic streak or really thought he might yet crack under the strain, he didn't know but whenever the urge rose to strangle Quentin with his bare hands, and it happened more days than not, he'd remember him bursting through the door to save his life, almost dying in the process. He still wasn't sure though what would have happened if he'd had to share a cell with Quentin for even one more month.

Luckily, Martineau wasn't Quentin's only contact who'd worked in construction and while leaving the prison via the sewers wouldn't have been his first choice, at least this contact was mostly sober and safely led them many kilometers away before they'd emerged in an old abandoned building. He didn't think he'd ever forget the stench.

Then there'd been the touring circus Quentin had got them involved with while they lay low. It had been far from his worst idea, escaped convicts were difficult to find when they always had clown make-up on and it did at least make Quentin _look_ more intelligent. The dogs in their clown act had even managed to teach him a few tricks. 

He'd spent ten months with Quentin as his constant shadow by the time he'd been able to make it back to the pet cemetery and claim his hard-gotten gains. He'd tried to give Quentin some of the money for his café but he'd refused, determined to stand by him no matter what. 

It would have been so easy to kill him then and leave him in the dog mausoleum, never to be found. 

 

"Ruby?"

"Just daydreaming, my friend." 

Quentin always lit up when he called him friend. "Table four is waiting for their drinks."

They'd bought a café in Provence, grander than what Quentin had been planning but he hadn't complained much even though it wasn't in Montargis. Quentin was the host, he ran the bar and they'd hired a bunch of ex-foster kids as waiters. 

Quentin had found a friend and they'd both found a family in a beautiful and idyllic place. 

Who knew the idiot would be so right about the good life?


End file.
